Wind and Waves Satellite
, performed by Snowkel, was the seventh opening for Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episodes 154 to 178 it was then replaced by Re:member. Lyrics Rōmaji Hamidashita kaze o atsumete mitaina Nami no sakitsutatte kanata e kakete ku Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tōkute mo Egaita mirai e tsuzuiteru Toki ga bokura wo sekashite Kodou ga supiido agetetta Yume no naka de mezamete mo Onaji hikari wo sagashita Kagayaku hoshizora no shita Kazoe kirenai seiza to kage Sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou... Kanji はみだした風を集めてみたいな 波の先つたって彼方へ駆けてく 覚悟は決まってる　道は遠くても 描いた未来へ続いてる 時が僕らを急かして 鼓動がスピード上げてった 夢の中で目覚めても 同じ光を探した 輝く星空の下 数え切れない星座と影 眠れない夜たどって 何を見つめているだろう 何を見つめているだろう... Rōmaji (Full Version) Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookute mo Egaita mirai e tsuzuiteru Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi e to Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai Sabishiku wa nai yo itsumo koko ni iru Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru Toki ga bokura wo sekashite Kodou ga supiido agetetta Yume no naka de mezamete mo Onaji hikari wo sagashita Kagayaku hoshizora no shita Kazoe kirenai seiza to kage Nemurenai yoru tadotte Kasuka na hibiki motomete... Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite monao Boku wa konna ni mo kodomo no mama da Awai imeeji nante Michibata ni kori nagete shimaetara na Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa Motsureta ito wo hodoite Akiru made hanashi wo shite Dekiru dake egao deiyou Hanayagu machinami wo nuke Asayake ga hoo wo someteku Sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou Nani wo mitsumeteiru darou... Toki ga kasoku wo tsuzukete... Kaze ga bokura wo tsunaide... Sabishiku wa nai yo Ima mo koko ni iru Dokomademo kaze wa... Kanji (Full Version) はみだした風を集めてみたいな 波の先つたって彼方へ駆けてく 覚悟は決まってる　道は遠くても 描いた未来へ続いてる 遥かなここから彼方の君へと あの日々の風とかけらを届けたい 寂しくはないよ　いつもここにいる どこまでも風がつないでる 時が僕らを急かして 鼓動がスピード上げてった 夢の中で目覚めても 同じ光を探した 輝く星空の下 数え切れない星座と影 眠れない夜たどって かすかな響き求めて... 出会いと別れを繰り返してもなお 僕はこんなにも子供のままだ 淡いイメージなんて 道端に放り投げてしまえたらな 次に君に会うときは もつれた糸をほどいて 飽きるまで話をして 出来るだけ笑顔でいよう 華やぐ街並を抜け 朝焼けが頬を染めてく その先に君は何を 何を見つめているだろう 何を見つめているだろう... 時が加速を続けて 風が僕らをつないで 寂しくはないよ 今もここにいる どこまでも風は... English (Full Version) I want to try and gather the wind that went out of bounds Racing along ahead of the waves to the other side I'm prepared, so even if the road is long I'll keep going towards the dreams I had From here to that distant place where you are I want to send you the wind and the pieces of those days I'm not lonely; I'll always be here Wherever we are, the wind connects us My heart beast faster as time presses us on Even when I awakened in a dream, I searched for the same light Countless constellations and shadows under the shining starry sky I travel through sleepless nights searching for that faint echo Despite so many meetings and partings I'm still such a child If only I could throw away that faint image On the roadside When I see you again, we'll untangle the threads We'll talk until we can't talk anymore, and smile as much as we can Through the brilliant streets, the dawn colours your cheeks I wonder what you're looking at, what you're looking at up ahead I wonder what you're looking at Time keeps speeding up, but the wind connects us I'm not lonely; I'm here now Wherever we are, the wind… Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Tenten * Chōji Akimichi * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Akamaru * Iruka Umino * Mizuki (First Version) * Kabuto Yakushi (First Version) * Sasuke Uchiha (First Verison) * Kakashi Hatake * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Itachi Uchiha (First Version) * Kakashi Hatake (Second Version) * Might Guy (Second Version) * Asuma Sarutobi (Second Version) * Kurenai Yūhi (Second Version) * Anko Mitarashi (Second Version) Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings es:Namikaze Satellite id:Namikaze Satellite